Outdoor positioning of a mobile device can be achieved using Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). In conventional GNSS, the mobile device may collect information from the satellites. The collected information may then be used to compute the location (longitude, latitude, altitude) of the mobile device to within a few meters. A mobile device may also determine its position by triangulating or trilaterating signals from cell-phone transmitters.